Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calendered hydrocolloid dressing for the wound care and a method of manufacturing the hydrocolloidal dressing. In particular, the invention is concerned with a hydrocolloid dressing which is absorbent, non-damaging to the skin and comfortable to the user. Further, the invention is concerned with economical and efficient manufacturing of the hydrocolloid dressing.
Wound care is desirable to improve the health and appearance of underlying dermal tissues. Wounds, either injury induced, such as cuts, abrasions or blisters, or surgically induced, such as surgical incisions or ostomies, for example require localized treatment to remedy the affected area and to prevent further dermal damage. If wounds are not properly treated, further dermal irritation can occur resulting in secondary infections and further discomfort to the patient.
Hydrocolloid dressings are widely used in the area of wound and ostomy care due their beneficial effects to the healing process. Particularly, hydrocolloid dressings are beneficial to wound healing in that hydrocolloids absorb excess fluids away from the wound site, maintain a moist environment for the wound, offer a controlled adhesion level to the wound bed, which allows a non-invasive dressing change without causing trauma to the wound, and thus facilitate the healing process.
Recently, the use of hydrocolloid dressings has spread beyond just the hospital setting and are now commonly found at the retail level for general consumer use. Products designed for over the counter use are often somewhat thinner in hydrocolloid mass and are not designed to provide a particularly high level of fluid absorption capability. However, hydrocolloid dressings used for wound care and ostomy applications require a high degree of absorbency along with good structural integrity of the hydrocolloid mass, but are often bulky and uncomfortable to the user. In either case, the hydrocolloid dressing should not further aggravate the primary wound by causing further dermal irritation.
Therefore, there is a need for a hydrocolloid dressing which provides enhanced absorbency and/or enhanced structural integrity and/or enhanced patient comfort. Further, there is a need for a method of manufacturing the hydrocolloid dressing efficiently and economically to achieve at least the described properties.